On My Own
by Riles Starr
Summary: When Katherine runs away from her uncle, Mr. Pulitzer, nothing seems to go right and she ends up needing help from the newsies. But will she accept it? Or will she refuse and only do things on her own?


Chapter One  
I closed my eyes and sighed. Oh, how I hated my life and all of the pretenses that came with it. I lived with my uncle, Mr. Pulitzer. He was a hard, cruel man who believed in getting the most out of everything he owned. He was always trying to think of ways to beat the competition that he ran into with his newspaper the World. How I had longed for my mother the first few months after she left me at his place. She had told me, and Mr. Pulitzer too, that I would only be staying for a couple of weeks, until she found a suitable place for us to stay down south. My father had died a few months earlier and she needed a change of scene. She could not deal with all of the memories. I cringed remembering what I had thought she had done and then to learn the truth. I had thought she had abandoned me, but no, she had been killed. Mr. Pulitzer let me stay living with him, though he made sure I was completely grateful to him.   
  
"Here you go miss." A waiter serving me my lunch interrupted my thoughts. I was eating at my daily restaurant. It was in the middle of Manhattan, which is where I lived. I had a seat near the window of the diner and I saw all of the newsies trying to sell their papers. I wished I could be with them. How I envied them! They had real friends and people who really told them what they felt, not what they thought you wanted to hear. That's when I noticed a little face peering in at me, looking longingly at my food. I motioned for the waiter and gave him money for some more food and told him I would be right back. I went to where the little boy had been standing.   
  
"Hi there."   
  
He looked up at me startled that I was actually talking to him. He looked to be about nine or ten years old. He wore the standard newsie uniform except he wasn't wearing a hat. Underneath his arm was a bundle of newspapers indicating he probably wasn't having a good selling day. "Hello miss," he said very nervously. I was surprised to hear that he spoke well considering he was a newsie and most spoke terrible English.   
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice you staring at my food, and I was wondering if you would like to come inside and join me for lunch. See my lunch date stood me up, so I have way too much to eat for just me, and you would be doing me and enormous favor. I mean, I wouldn't look quite so weird if you were there eating with me. So would you like to join? If you don't, it's just going to go to waste."   
  
He gave me a big grin and said, "That's very kind of ya. Thanks miss."   
  
I ushered him into the restaurant to where my table was. His eyes widened as he saw the mountain of food lying on top of it. I nearly burst out laughing but figured he might take offense, so I held the laughter back. "Would you like to sit down?"   
  
He must have realized that he was in a trance over the food because his face widened in a grin as he took the seat facing outside the window. I sat across from him with my back to the window. I sensed he was waiting for something as he didn't touch the food, just sort of stared at it. Finally I said, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"   
  
He gave me a grin and began to eat as if there was no tomorrow. Soon his eating grew less rapid as he realized the food wasn't going anywhere. As he ate I began to tell him a little bit about myself. "Well, my name's Katherine. My mom used to call me Kitty when I was younger. She said I was always getting into mischief as I child because of curiosity. I always was getting in trouble cause I didn't like to listen to orders. Whenever my dad told me not to do something, I'd go and do it. I always would come up with the craziest plans. Well, enough of my rambling. What's your name?"   
  
He smiled at me. "Well, Kitty I'm da one called Snickers. I got a tendency to laugh at da dumb moments. It stuck. I'm 10. How olds are ya? You're not at all what I pictured them rich ladies to be like."   
  
I laughed. "Well between you and me, I'm glad. I think those women are some of the most annoying people in the world. And they're incredibly stupid. I'm 17."   
  
I then felt someone grab my arm very roughly. I looked up to see Morris staring down at me. "There you are Katherine. You're uncle was worried that something bad might happen to you if you traveled through Manhattan alone, and looks like he was right." He moved threateningly towards the boy. "What do you think you're doing eating here with a lady of quality?   
  
Chapter Two  
Outside the restaurant, crowded a group of newsies. A brown haired man with intense eyes and a wry build though he was about 5'11 stood in front of them demanding attention just from the way he stood. His build didn't suggest that he was one of the toughest newsies of New York, but his attitude sure exemplified it. "All right everyone. We gots ta figure out where Snickers is. He's nevah been in Manhattan before and he don't know da ropes. What if he runs into da Delancy's? Everyone split up."   
  
That's when another newsie spoke to him. "Spot, ain't dat him inside da restaurant?" They all look to where the man with a cowboy hat pointed.   
  
"Youse right Jack. Dat's him. What's he doin' in dere? Wait, ain't dat a Delancy?"   
  
*****  
  
Morris grabbed the child by the collar of his shirt and said menacingly, "Why don't you come outside with me."   
  
Since neither man nor child were looking at me, I quickly slipped all the money I had on me into the boy's jacket pocket, sitting on the chair behind him. I then addressed Morris so quietly that only he and Snickers could hear me. "Morris, I don't want to cause a scene. Now if you don't let go of the child I will. You know I can cause a ruckus. I'll say you started picking on him for no reason at all, which is entirely true, and if they pay no attention to that, I'll say you were making uncalled for comments at me. I'll get you sent to jail for a day, and that won't please Mr. Pulitzer. Either back off and we'll leave, or you go to jail. So what's you're decision?"   
  
He gave me a dirty look before letting go of the boy and grabbing my arm. "Let's go."   
  
"One second. I need money to pay for my lunch. Can you spot me? I don't have any money on me."   
  
He rolled his eyes and handed me some cash for the meal. "You better make this up to me." I knew what he meant by that and I knew I wouldn't but better to pretend I would and later pretend I had misunderstood.   
  
"Of course." I turned to Snickers. "Can you give this to the waiter and tell him that this was for our lunch. I'm really sorry about all of this. You're a great kid." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I was dragged out of the restaurant. As we passed by the entrance to the diner I noticed that there were many kids trying to get inside. They looked like newsies. As I walked by one of them caught my eye and he must have felt my stare as he turned to glance at me. Our eyes locked for a second and I drew in a breath at the beauty of them, but an angry Morris soon pulled me out of view.   
  
*****  
  
At the front entrance of the restaurant, the newsies were trying to get in to help their friend. They had seen Morris holding him by the shirt, and they were afraid of what he would do to the little boy. Spot and Jack were in front arguing to the waiter about why they had to get in when Jack noticed Spot's attention wander. He glanced at what Spot was looking at and he saw her. She was beautiful and was what one would call a true lady. She soon was out of view. Jack leaned into Spot. "You don't gots a chance."   
  
Spot just shot him a look and at that moment Snickers came to join the group with a huge smile on his face. They all went outside the diner and began to ask him a million questions. Finally Spot got fed up and shouted "Enough! Let da kid speak. So what'd ya doin in dere?"   
  
"I was having lunch with this lady. I was watching her from outside da diner and all of a sudden she came out and asked me to eat with her. I joined her and she told me a little bit 'bout herself. There was so much food! And then Morris shows up and starts yelling at her and then he turns to me and says dat why don't we go outside, but then the lady tells him ta leave me alone or she'll get him sent to jail. He shuts up and then they leave. But first she gave me money to give to the waiter when she had already paid him! And look at what I found in my pocket! She was so nice." He shows the group the money she had given him. There was a lot of cash there.   
  
"Well," Jack said, "I guess dere are some nice ones." With that they all started back to the Manhattan Lodge House since it was too late for the Brooklyn newsies, Spot, Tracks, and Snickers, to travel back to their own Lodge house.   
  
Chapter Three  
I stared at my uncle in shock. I could not believe what he was telling me. I was sitting on the couch in his study, in between Oscar and Morris while my uncle sat behind his desk. "Mr. Pulitzer, you can't be serious! You can't expect me to marry William Marks. He is a cruel, terrible man. I despise him! Why would you want me to marry someone I hate?" Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I would not let them fall. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.   
  
"My dear, I have given you many suitors but you continuously shoot them down. I want you out of my hair and Mr. Marks offered a lot of money to do that for me. You will be wed to him, or you will be left out to the streets. Oscar and Morris will show you what happens to young girls left to fend on their own and then you will be gone forever from my care. I gave you many opportunities, but no! You were picky. Said you wanted love. Well, time's up! I've given up on you, and this is the end of the line. You should be grateful to me! Bring her here."   
  
Oscar and Morris grabbed my arms before I had a chance to move and dragged me to the desk. Mr. Pulitzer sneered at me. "You're worthless and if you won't marry him you will leave this household forever. Just like your mother. A little tease."   
  
His words angered me. "I will never do as you wish!" I shouted at him. "Do whatever you want to me, but I will never ever marry that man!"   
  
He gave a smile and said, "Fine. Boys you know what to do."   
  
I grew scared but hid my feelings from them. I knew they were just trying to get me to back down from my decision. I knew Mr. Pulitzer would never really throw me out of the house. Oscar and Morris took me outside the gates of Mr. Pulitzer's house. I began to realize what was going to happen. I squirmed in their grip. It was useless though. Morris leaned in close to ear. "Mr. Pulitzer asked us to teach you a lesson about manners and you did said you would repay me." He gave an evil laugh as he ripped at my gown. He loosened his grip on my one hand. I quickly slipped my hand away and punched him in the face. I then turned to Oscar and kicked him in the groin, which caused him to release my other hand. I ran as fast as I could away from their and my so-called home, tears streaming down my face.   
  
*****  
  
I soon stopped running, realizing they had not followed me. I had no idea where I was. I stood in front of a place called Irving Place. I knew I had to get some shelter for Mr. Pulitzer would have sent the police after me. No matter what he said about getting rid of me, I knew he was lying. He needed me to sell off as a bride to one of his disgusting friend's creepy sons. I had no desire to go back home. I was glad that I had thought to store all of my money into a pocket inside the seam of my dress. I decided to go into the place called Irving Place. When I walked through the doors I heard singing. A couple of drunken men noticed me walk in and leered at me, though they stayed away. I walked inside farther and that's when I realized whom Medda, the person staring who owned the place, was. She was on stage singing a song to the crowd and she had their complete attention. No one noticed me enter the room. She had a beautiful voice and was also very pretty herself though she was older than most girls with her job, especially considering the size of crowd she brought in.   
  
I noticed a few of the boys around me begin to take notice of me, staring at me in curiosity. I realized I must look a sight, with my tear stained face and my dirty dress. I was also very out of place in this kind of establishment. Most women did not come here, and those that did weren't well off. Even with my dirty dress, one could tell I was from a well off family.   
  
I started to leave the place when I felt two hands come about my waist. "Leaving so soon, darlin'? Youse just got here. How bout some fun. I can show ya a real good time," the drunken man said as he kissed my neck.   
  
I squirmed against his grip, but he was strong. "What's goin' on down there! Do that somewhere else!"   
  
It was Medda herself. She was at the top of the stairs looking down at us. As the man grabbed me to take me outside, I shouted to her. "Please!"   
  
His grip tightened. She looked closer and saw my fear stricken face. "Let her go, Danny."   
  
"Come on Medda. I'm just having some fun wid her. She wants ta go slummin'. Don't ya goil?" He whispered in my ear as he pulled my arm behind his back. I whimpered in fear and anger. What made these men think that they were God's gift and had the right to everything in their sight? I decided to be bold. I knew that Medda would not be able to get me out of this man's clutches and there was no one else besides us. I quickly elbowed the man in the gut. As I felt his grip loosen I turned and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. I then punched him in the face. I started to run to the door, when I tripped over an empty bottle. I heard Medda upstairs shouting to someone. I scrambled up, but was soon knocked to the ground by an angry Danny. "You slut! You're a worthless whore. Just because you're rich, you think you're better den me." He started to punch in the stomach repeatedly. I remained silent, which angered him more. "Say somethin', dammit!"   
  
Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and someone was grabbing him off me. A blond man's face came into view. He had a patch over his one eye but his other was crystal blue. "Are ya all right, miss?" he asked me.   
  
I nodded and stood up to see two other men escorting my attacker to the door. My eyes flashed. I was fed up with people attacking me and not getting what they deserve. I ran at the man's back and pounced. I was a blur of fists as I punched and kicked him repeatedly. I felt myself being lifted off him by two strong arms. "It's okay," he said. He soothingly stroked my hair as I stood there with this strange man's arms around me, someone whose face I had never seen, and he comforted me. I realized it must have been one of the men escorting Danny out of Irving Place. The other one, who wore a cowboy hat and a red bandanna, was the one who ended up doing it. An Italian man with a cigar in his mouth, who reminded me of my twin brother Charlie, and the blond man with a patch over one eye helped him. They were all dressed in newsie attire. They came back inside and we all stared at each other. They stared at me, a woman with a tear stained face in a dress that was once beautiful, but now soaked with blood, dirt, and tears. A woman, who was more like a girl, who was allowing herself to be comforted by a stranger whose face she didn't know.   
  
I stared at them, memorizing their faces as if I would never see them again, and who knows, I might not. These men had come down her to save me from that man and they didn't know one thing about me. They all looked at me curiously, probably wondering my story, and that's when I realized I had to leave them. I knew why these boys' faces looked so familiar. They were the faces of the Manhattan newsies of my uncle. I could never talk to them about what was really going on in my life. But I figured one night with people who I might be able to call friends would be okay.   
  
I left the safe haven of my rescuer's arms, though I wish I hadn't had to. I had felt so safe there, like when my mom and dad had held me. I turned around to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He had delicate features that might give one the impression that he was weak, and his build would also probably back that up. He was wiry and tall, at least 5'11, a good six inches taller than me. But his attitude stated power, and his eyes. They were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, blue-gray. They seemed to look into your soul and see into the depths of you. They looked familiar. I broke off my gaze from him and stated to the group. "Thanks. I owe all of you my life. Please let me give you a token of my sincerity." I turned to Medda. "Can I use your bathroom for a second."   
  
"Sure," replied Medda, "I'll show you where it is." I followed Medda upstairs so I could wash up and get the money out of my dress for the men whom I owed my life.   
  
The man with the patch said to the group, "I sure as hell wouldn't mind somethin' from her, if you know what I mean."   
  
The man, who had held me in his arms, just shook his head and said, "Jeez, Blink, what about that goil ya met yesterday? Forget her already?"   
  
"Nah, Spot, but well, maybe I did."   
  
The man with the cowboy hat just laughed. "I think our man Spot Conlon over here might have some objections. I think da toughest newsie in New York has fallen fer dis goil. Did ya see him starin' at her?"   
  
Spot's face turned red. "Shut yer mouth Cowboy! Unless Jackie boy wants ta play wit me fists?"   
  
Jack just laughed. "What'd ya think Race?"  
  
Racetrack just smiled and said, "I'm stayin' out of dis, though I gots ta agree wid Kid Blink. She's a beauty if ya cleaned all da stuff off her and what a body! She looks familiar though."   
  
I arrived back downstairs. I had already given Medda a token of gratitude and she told me to tell the boys that she was going to bed and she would see them later. I went downstairs to see them all laughing merrily. How I wished I could be one of them and laugh with them! I knew it could never be. I cleared my throat and turned to all of them. "What you did meant so much to me. Probably more than you'll ever know, but I want to give each of you some money for helping me out." I noticed that they were going to protest, so I held up my hand and said, "Don't tell me you had to do it, you didn't. Many people would have just ignored it. I have tons of money. Please accept this." Something in my eyes must have told them how much I needed them to take this money from me for I was met with no more argues.   
  
I turned to the man with the patch over his eye. He took off his hat and said to me, "Me name is Kid Blink, miss."   
  
I smiled. "Well, Kid Blink, I'm certainly no miss so you guys can call me Katie."   
  
He smiled back. "All right Katie." I handed him a dollar, which he immediately protested against receiving. But I just shook my head and said, "Please take it." He nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to the next newsie. He was the Italian boy, who had had a cigar in his mouth earlier. He also wasn't wearing a hat.   
  
He smiled, "I's Racetrack, or Race, Katie."   
  
I smiled back. "Well, thanks Race for everything." I gave him his money and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Next was the man with the cowboy hat on and the red bandanna. "I'm Cowboy, or Jack Kelly, which is da name me mudda gave ta me," he said as he took off his hat.   
  
"Well, Jack. You guys are my heroes." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a dollar.  
  
I then turned to the last man. He just stared at me as I approached him. He looked so familiar. He took off his hat, and some of his light brown hair fell into his eyes. I had to resist the urge to reach out and push it out of his face. He smirked at me as if he knew what I had wanted to do.   
  
He took my hand and gave it a kiss. "I'm Spot Conlon, Kat," he said before releasing my hand. I liked his nickname for me. It reminded me of my mom and the way he said it almost had me sigh in ecstasy. He made me feel so special.   
  
"Well, Spot. Thanks for being there for me. I wish..." I broke off my train of thought and stared down at the ground.   
"You wish what, Kat?" he said peering at my face. The other newsies looked on with interest. They wondered if Spot would try anything with this lady of obvious riches.   
  
"Nothing, Spot." I refused to meet his eyes though. I knew if I did that he would know the truth about everything I longed for. "Thanks." I handed him his dollar and went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved his face so that it landed on his lips. I tried to pull away, but his arms came around and circled my waist. I felt so at home there that I soon I gave up and welcomed him putting my arms around his head. When he pulled away, I was confused. That was the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced in my life. I thought boys like that kisses hurt. I stared into his eyes as we broke apart and that's when I realized where I had seen him before. He was the man I had seen at the restaurant earlier that day. He must have realized who I was because a smile slowly came to his lips.   
  
"Hey youse was dat goil at dat-" He stopped abruptly. He walked away from me to the other side of the room. I wondered what I had done wrong.   
  
"What?" I said.   
  
He turned to the other newsies ignoring me and said, "She's a scab."   
  
Chapter Four  
I drew in a quick breath. Why would he say that I was a scab? "What?" He turned to look at me and what I saw in his eyes was such coldness that I was sure I would die on the spot.   
  
"Youse Morris' goil, ain't ya?"   
  
My mouth just dropped. "What?"   
  
"That's when I saw ya. Ya were wid Morris and he was holdin' onta your arm and youse was very close. So are ya or aren't ya his goil?"   
  
I was about to protest when I realized this was what I needed. I could not let these boys get involved with me or they would just get hurt and they wouldn't get involved with me if they thought I was with Morris. I just hung my head and whispered, "Yes." I heard them all take in their breaths and I silently ran out of the building. I thought I heard someone call after me, but it was probably just the wind. I finally stopped outside one of the local motels, and paid the money to spend the night there.   
  
*****  
  
Jack looked at Spot as the four made their way back to the Manhattan Newsie Lodge House. He was very mad at his friend. "I can't believe ya did that Spot. I know youse hoit that she's wit Morris, but it's not good for her to be out so late. Look at what already happened to her."   
  
"She's a scab! I can't believe I kissed her!"   
  
Kid Blink rolled his eyes. "Cut it Spot. Yer wid us. Youse can tell us the truth. Youse just can't believe Morris is wit somethin' dat gorgeous. So was she a good kisser?"   
  
Spot gave him a dirty look. "I'm not jealous of Morris."  
  
The other three laughed. "Sure yer not," said Race."   
  
"Yeah, dat's why when she said yes she was is goil, ya turned a nice shade of green. Admit it!"   
  
Spot just glared at his friend. "Shut yer mouth Cowboy.   
  
*****  
  
The next day, I transformed myself into a newsie. I had gotten some items from Medda and did what I had to do. The first thing I did was cut my long gorgeous brown hair. I made it so it was a little bit above my chin. Next I colored my hair red. It was wash out dye, and it would wash out whenever it got wet. I then put on my newsie attire. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so different. The only thing that remained the same was my gorgeous green eyes. I looked just like a newsie, who was a little bulky in the top region, but hopefully no one would notice. I put on my hat and I was off to carry the banner.   
  
I walked back to my uncle's house. I knew he would never recognize me in these clothes. After a lot of thought, I had decided that I would be a newsie in the Manhattan area, just because that was the safest place. I prayed no one would recognize me. I drew a deep breath as I made my way up the steps. I hoped no one would talk to me. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side.   
  
"Hey, ya new here kid?"   
  
I looked up to see that the owner of the voice belonged to Jack, and right next to him was the man of my dreams Spot. I mumbled back, "Yeah."   
  
I saw Jack exchange a look with Spot. "Well, I'm Jack Kelly, or Cowboy." He motioned to Spot. "Dat's Spot Conlon. He's da head of da Brooklyn newsies. One of da most dangerous newsies around." Spot just nodded his head with a smirk on his face and went back to looking at this morning's paper.   
  
"So kid, ya need someone to show ya the ropes?"   
  
I just shook my head and said in the deepest voice I could, "I'll be fine, thanks anyway." I then moved past the two and hurried up to get my papes. I finally got to the window to buy my papers. "Hi, I would like 70 papes please."   
  
Mr. Wiesel, a friend of my uncle's just smiled and said, "70 papes." I then reached to get my papes from Morris. I made eye contact with him and I knew my cover was blown. He said, "Hey, that's her- I mean him! Get him Oscar!"   
I saw Oscar come running out of the circulation desk. I realized that they did not want anyone to know I was missing or who I was. I had no clue why, but I was glad they wanted it that way. It saved me from having to tell these guys an excuse as to why they were calling me a her, when I'm trying to be a he. I ran as fast as I could, but there were so many people in my way. None of them realized what was going on. I looked behind me to see he was closing the distance and found myself running straight into Spot.   
  
Spot looked very upset. "What's da mattah wid ya?"   
  
I mumbled sorry still craning my neck backwards trying to see where Oscar was. I moved to go past him when I felt Spot gripping my arm. "Spot let him go." I heard Jack say to Spot.   
  
Spot just stared at me with his cold eyes. "Not till e says he's sorry."   
  
I quickly said, "I'm really sorry, really, really sorry, but I need to go."   
  
"What's da big hurry?"   
  
I noticed Oscar was about five feet away from me and Spot didn't seem to be letting me go anytime soon so I did the only thing I could think of, I punched him in the stomach with all of my might. He doubled over and released his grip on my arm. I sprinted away. Spot looked up at Jack, "I'm gonna get dat one, Jackie boy. Nobody punches me like dat!"   
  
Jack was just about to reply when Oscar came by. He went past and not seeing what he was looking for, he came to where a bunch of newsies, including Jack, Spot, Snickers, Kid Blink, and Race were standing. "Hey! Any of youse seen a boy in newsie attire run by here? He's about so height," Oscar said indicating my height.   
  
Jack and Spot both realized that Oscar was talking about the newsie they just talked too. Spot asked, "Why do ya want him?"   
  
Oscar just grinned. "He stole something very important to Mr. Pulitzer. And whoever finds him will get a hefty reward!"   
  
Chapter Five  
It had been a month and a week since I had run away from my uncle's. At the moment I was running as fast as I could. A group of teenage boys were chasing after me. I had just rounded the corner when I bumped into someone. "Excuse me. I'm really sorry." I dusted myself up and then turned to see whom I had just run over to find myself looking into very familiar eyes. I would know them anywhere. I had just run into Spot Conlon. Again. And I was in Brooklyn. Being chased. This was not a good day.   
  
I knew he recognized me as the boy from Manhattan, I also knew he would want to turn me in to Pulitzer. After the first month of me not being turned in, my uncle closed down all the Lodge Houses he owned, trying to give the newsies an incentive to find me. I knew that a lot of the Manhattan newsie had come to stay at the Brooklyn Lodge House since Pulitzer did not own it. "So we meet again," he said.   
  
"In the exact same circumstances." The group of boys came to a stop since I was with their leader.   
  
Spot nodded at them. "I'll take care of it boys." They left grumbling. They all had wanted the money for themselves. "Ya know, maybe if ya let someone turn in da thing ya stole from Pulitzer, dis would all end."   
  
"If I could do that, don't you think I would have already done it? I can't do that. He doesn't want a thing. He wants a person. Me."   
  
Spot raised an eyebrow. "But he said ya stole somethin' from him."   
  
"Well, technically I did. I stole his niece Katie. I mean I set her free. Now she's not locked up in her room and doesn't have to marry who he says."   
  
"So why aren't we lookin' fer his niece? Why you?"   
  
I sighed. "I know where she is. I can get her back to them. But I won't ever go back there to tell them. They'll have to kill me first."   
  
That's when I heard it. I looked down the street and I saw Snickers for one brief second and then he was gone from view. I do not know how I knew, but I knew he was in trouble. I took off down that way. Spot just chuckled, thinking I was trying to get away from him, and slowly walked, going the same direction I had gone. He spotted Jack and told him all that I had told him and the two began to discuss what to do next.   
  
*****  
  
When I arrived at the alley where I had seen Snickers go, I came face to face with Morris and Oscar. I grabbed the nearest thing near me, a plank, and swung. I hit Oscar, which caused him to fall to the ground. One down, one to go, I thought. I picked Snickers up and ran as fast as I could away from them, as Morris looked at his brother. I did not get very far when I felt something connect with the side of my jaw. I fell to the ground and a blur of fists was on me. I protected Snickers as much as I could. Then there was a pause. I knew what was happening. Morris was putting on his brass knuckles. I took that moment to grab Snickers and push him away. I yelled for him to run away and thankfully he listened. Jack and Spot, hearing the commotion began to run toward us. I saw Morris start towards Snickers. He figured I was whipped already. Well, I'd show him. I stood up and ran at him. I attacked him like a wildcat, but he easily shook me off and started after the boy with a quick kick to my stomach. I knew Snickers wasn't going to make it in time. He was limping too badly. I used my last reserve. "Morris!" I screamed. "Don't you want a piece of this?" He looked back at me as I took off my hat and my brown hair, which was a little bit above my shoulders, came tumbling out. He knew instantly who I was. I then sank back onto the ground as he rushed to me. He looked in horror at what he had done to me. He knew Mr. Pulitzer would be mad. But he also knew that it would be better to have me back at the house then anything else. He quickly stuffed my hair underneath the hat. He wanted to make sure no one realized I was Mr. Pulitzer's niece. I just laughed at his efforts. That didn't matter now. All of a sudden Snickers replaced Morris' face. "Snickers!"   
  
He looked puzzled. "How do ya know my name?"   
  
I quickly changed the subject. "Where'd Morris go?"   
  
"Spot and Jack went ta take care of him." It was then that I slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
Chapter Six  
I awoke to a room I didn't recognize. No one seemed to realize I was awake so I thought to listen for a bit until I knew if it was safe or not.   
  
I peeked out my eyes to see who was with me. I saw Snickers, Race, Blink, Jack, Spot, an another boy along with a doctor were in the room. That's when I realized I was wearing new clothes, though they were still boys' clothes. I knew my secret was out.   
  
I heard Spot ask, "Well how bad is he, doc?"   
  
"Well," the doctor began, "She's doing well."   
  
Everyone started talking at once. Finally I could make out Jack's voice. "Wait a minute. He's a she?"   
  
I felt the doctor remove my hat to reveal my hair. I knew I wasn't going to be waking up for a while. "Yes, I take it you boys didn't realize it. She'll be sore for a while, but she's basically fine. She just needs a few days rest. Do you hear me, what's her name again?"   
  
Spot looked at the Doctor questioningly, "We's don't know, but she's sleepin' doc."   
  
The doctor smiled. "No she's not. I think she's just afraid of what her friends are going to think. Make sure she gets plenty of rest boys."   
  
As the doctor left the room, I opened my eyes. Holding my hand was Snickers. He said to me in awe, "You're a girl? And you took that beatin' for me?"   
  
I smiled. "Only for you." His eyes grew bigger and impulsively I gave him a hug. He blushed and left the room. That's when I noticed how silent the room had gotten. I found the other five newsies staring at me.   
  
Spot was the first one to speak. "So I wanted ta fight a goil. Now don't I feel bad. Why didn't ya tell us youse were a goil?"   
  
"Well, it's not like I really talked to you guys on a regular basis. I met up with you guys a couple of times. Besides with Mr. Pulitzer looking for me and all, it's better to pretend I'm a boy. They were looking for a real girly-girl so I became what they would least expect me to be- a boy."   
  
Realization lit up Spot's eyes. "So yer da goil youse was tellin' me bout."   
  
I hid my surprise. I didn't think he would be so perceptive. "No. What I told you was the truth. I'm the only one who knows where his niece is. I won't ever tell. Her uncle is horrible to her. All of them are. My one friend is probably worried about me. That's why I was in Brooklyn. I was getting' something to her brother. It was too dangerous for her to go and her parents are away. Do you think one of you guys could check on her and tell her where I am? I don't want them to get to her. She's also friends with Mr. Pulitzer's niece and they might try her next."   
  
Jack smiled "Of course we's can. What's her name?"   
  
"Her name's Amanda and tell her Kitty sent you." I did not intend to tell them my real name. Then they would realize I was the girl from Medda's and then they would probably think I was a scab again. I couldn't handle being sent back to my uncle's. "She lives at 20 Manhattan. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to rest now."   
  
Spot gave me one of his penetrating looks. I knew he knew that I was hiding something. I prayed he wouldn't figure it out. "All right guys," he said. "Let's let her get sleep."   
  
They all exited the room except for Spot, Jack, Kid Blink, Race, and another boy I didn't know. I rolled over and pretended that I was sleeping. After a little while they started talking and discussing what they should do about me. "Well, we have ta get her friend. Maybe she'll tell us da story. Dat goil is still hidin' somethin', Jackie boy and I got ta know what. She's in me territory and me boys don't want trouble."   
  
"Don't worry, Spot. We'll try talking to her friend. Pretend like we already know the story. Don't say too much, let her give the information."  
  
"All right Davey. Remember ta listen ta youse own advice. Youse bein' da walkin' mouth after all!"   
  
"Thanks Spot." I heard them leave but I didn't turn over just yet. I knew I had to get out of there soon. They would find out my secret soon if I didn't. Besides I knew that Oscar and Morris would be coming. They must know that I would be staying with the newsies. That's when I realized that someone was still in the room with me. I felt a hand on my cheek, softly caressing it.   
  
"Youse'll be all right, kid but ya gots ta tell me da truth." I knew that voice. It was the fearless Brooklyn leader. I felt his lips on my forehead and then he left. Now I knew I had to get out of here, and fast. If I stayed I knew I would just be another girl in love with Spot Conlon. I had talked to my friend Amanda and she told me of how every girl was in love with him. I did not want that to happen. I was always on my own and I liked it that way. I needed no one!   
  
Chapter Seven  
Spot, Jack, David, and Kid Blink looked at the house that stood before them. "Dis da place, Jacky boy?" asked Spot twirling his cane.   
  
"Yeah. Let's get dis ovah wit." The boys walked up to the door and David knocked on it.   
  
The door opened revealing a very pretty young woman wearing a nice dress. Her face was that of relief until she saw who was in front of her. "I've been so worried Kitty! Morris came by-" She stopped in mid sentence as she realized her friend wasn't the one behind the door. "Oh. I thought you guys were someone else." Her face became one of extreme worry.   
  
David took off his hat and said to her to calm her fears, "Miss Amanda? We came at Kitty's request. She got in a fight and wanted us to let you know she was okay. She's at the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House and she's recuperating. My name is Davey and this is Spot, Jack, and Kid Blink."   
  
During David's little speech, Amanda grew very pale. "She's okay, right?"   
  
Spot smiled. "She's doin' fine."   
  
"Well, you have to take me to her. I have some important information for her."   
  
Kid Blink, who had been staring at Amanda, came out of his trance to reply, "Oh, is it about Mr. Pulitzer?"   
  
Amanda looked startled. "How did you know?" she whispered.   
  
Spot gave a little smirk. "She told us da truth bout herself."   
  
Amanda eyed them warily, knowing her friend was very suspicious, but she also remembered what she had told her about Spot. She had really liked him after that one meeting, but then she recalled how Kitty had told her how he had reacted. They obviously did not know everything, so she would tell them nothing until she talked to Kitty. "Well," she said. "I'm glad you all know, but can we please go? I have to tell Kitty the news."   
  
David asked curiously, "What news?"   
  
"If she wants you guys to know she'll tell you, now can we go."   
  
Spot exchanged looks with Jack. Two girls staying at the lodge. Jack knew he was going to have a hard time handling his Manhattan newsies, but the Brooklyn newsies? That was going to be awfully tough for the Brooklyn leader. They feared and respected him, but unless they were told that the girls were already taken, there would be no way he could control them.   
  
Spot spoke up. "If you come, you'll have ta stay da night, and if ya stay da night then ya gots ta have a man. If ya ain't taken, me newsies will be all ovah ya."   
  
Her eyes widened. "I don't have a boyfriend."   
  
Spot ran his hand threw his hair. He could always pretend he was with her but he doubted his boys would believe him. "Youse can be me goil, if ya want, so's they'll leave ya alone," offered Kid Blink.   
  
Amanda threw him a grateful smile. "Thanks so much. I don't know what I would do without you, Blink."   
Blink blushed and Jack and David exchanged a look. This couldn't be their friend Blink, who was a lady's man, blushing over a girl?   
  
"Well, let's head on back," said David.   
  
"Hold on," said Amanda. "We just have to make a stop somewhere.   
  
Chapter Eight  
Back at the lodge, I was preparing my escape. Even though I was still very sore from my fight the day before, I knew I would run into more trouble if I stayed where I was. After I was sure they had all left, I got up. I was in extreme pain. My stomach ached and I could only imagine what I looked like. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was very dirty and had a bruise near my jaw, but besides that my face didn't look too horrible. I quickly washed up. I wondered whose clothes I was wearing. I hoped they wouldn't be too mad at me for taking off with their clothes. I saw my old clothes lying on a chair next to the bed I had been lying in. I picked them up and took out a picture from my pocket. It was of my older brother Charlie, my younger brother Teddy, and me. I was just about to leave when I heard voices coming up the stairs. I knew that voice only to well, and I felt my blood run cold. It was William Mark's voice, my supposed fiancée. So Morris and Oscar had told them I was here. I quickly looked around for a way to get out. There was a window that led onto the roof. I figured if I went up onto the roof, sooner or later he'd either leave or come up and look for me up on the roof. I prayed if he thought to search the roof, I would be able to get back down and leave. I hurriedly made by way onto the roof. I listened closely and knew I was in for it. He knew I was around somewhere.   
  
"Kathleen, you can't hide from me forever. I know you're in here somewhere. You forgot the picture of you and your brothers and you never go anywhere without that. So why don't you just come out and I won't be quite so hard on you. Oh, and I wouldn't be wishing for any of your newsie friends to come and rescue you. I brought a bunch of my acquaintances and they're armed. They know what to do if any newsie comes on by." He was silent for a second and I prayed he had become bored and left. "Oh! So, you're on the roof. Clever girl." I heard him making his way onto the roof and I made by way very quietly to the other entrance onto the roof that led into one of the single rooms of the Lodge. When I was positive he was on the roof, I went back inside. He was very quiet, probably trying to take me by surprise. I was so afraid. I knew that if he caught me it would be the end. I was in no shape to fight anyone. I made my way to the door that would lead me to the downstairs area of the Lodge when the door suddenly burst open. To my shock, it was Spot. He had a very annoyed look on his face and I knew this must be his room. I didn't know how he got past the rest of William's group, but I didn't care. I just prayed he wouldn't get hurt. If he or any of them did, it would be all my fault.  
  
"What do ya-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth and said very quietly "Shh." I pointed to the roof. Understanding came into his eyes and I saw him reach for the cane in his belt. He went to the window and gestured for me to go. He went up onto the roof just as I heard a noise behind me. I knew it had been a trap. I tried to shout out but his hand was quickly over my mouth. I struggled, but he was too strong. A couple of his "friends" came into the room and awaited Spot's return into the room.   
  
"Kat, I don't see anyone-" His voice trailed off as he was punched in the face. There were three of them against one of him. I tried to shout but William's hand was so tight over my mouth. When they were finally done with Spot, he was left moaning on the floor.   
  
William let me go and turned to Spot. He kicked him in the side. "That's what you get for taking my girl. Don't you ever go near her again."   
  
Spot's eyes came up to look at mine, but I refused to look at him. I didn't want to see that contemptuous look in his eyes as I had the time he thought I was with Morris. I was lead downstairs and out of the Lodging house. I saw that William had brought a ton of men and had the newsies far away from the lodge, though it looked that at any moment fighting would break out. Especially when I looked at the Brooklyn newsies. They must have seen their leader go into the building and he still hadn't returned.   
  
I heard people call out, "Hey, Kitty. Where's Spot?"  
  
I tried to answer but I was always silenced with William's grip. My tear stained face and my silence angered them.   
I heard Jack shout as we made our way to William's carriage, "Where's Spot? Why aren't youse answerin' us?"   
  
William leaned in and whispered, "You say one word, you, your brother, and all your little newsie friends are dead!"   
I looked at him and refused to say a word. That's when I heard it. "Kitty?" I turned around and my eyes clouded in tears. There standing next to my friend Amanda was my little brother, Teddy. I tried to get out of William's grasp and screamed "Teddy!" I saw some of William's men coming up from behind my best friend and my brother. I struggled and screamed, "Teddy, run!" but it was too late. I saw Teddy grabbed and taken to another carriage. I saw Amanda lunge for him, but she never knew how to fight and the man easily threw her off him. Some of the newsies near-by turned and tried to help, but they were to late. Teddy was gone. I turned to William. "What do you think you're doing to my brother? He's only eleven!"   
  
He smiled wickedly and threw me into the carriage. I hit me head on the edge of the seat and I slipped into unconsciousness for the second time in two days.   
  
Chapter Nine  
Amanda sat with Jack, Kid Blind, David, Snickers, and Tracks, a good friend of Spot's, as they waited for their friend to awake. He had been hurt, but it wasn't as bad as some fights he got into so they knew he would pull through. "Hey guys. What's going on?"   
  
"Spot!" said Snickers as he gave his friend a big hug.   
  
"Easy kid. I'm healin'." He turned to the others. "What happened ta da goil?"   
  
Amanda was the first one to speak. "William took her and he also..." She burst into tears. "It's all my fault! I had thought it would be a great thing to surprise her with a visit from Teddy from the orphanage, but I didn't think this would happen." Blink put his arm around her and she turned towards him and cried softly into his shoulder. He pulled her away from the group so that they could talk in private.   
  
Spot shook his head. "So they gots da boy. Dat's too bad. Da goil set us up, though Jackie boy. I came on up and dere she was in me room. She den told me dat dere was somebody on da roof. I went up, but nobody's dere and den when I get down, I'm soaked! Dere were three of dem and one of me. And she didn't say a thing." He scowled. They all knew why it hurt him so much.   
  
Tracks said quietly and very seriously, "So, you finally fell fer a goil, and she's da one ya can't have. Sorry man."   
  
Spot went to deny it, but he realized it was useless, so he gave them his trademark smirk. "Well, a boy can't have it all! I already gots da looks and da smarts and da power, so who needs da woman?"   
  
They all laughed. Jack replied, "You gots da looks and da power? Not ta mention da smarts? Youse full of it!"   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Spot. In limped a little boy covered in dirt. "Hi." He said uncertainly. "Is Amanda here?"   
  
Amanda looked over and gave a little shriek. She threw her arms around the little boy, not caring if she got dirty. "Teddy!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I escaped from those men. They were bad. They kept saying things, bad things about my sister, and how he's gonna make her pay." His eyes were round as saucers as he looked at Amanda. She saw fear in them. "They're not going to hurt her, are they?   
  
Amanda drew in a breath and knew that the next words out of her mouth would be a lie. "Of course they won't. Your sister is strong. Nothing is going to happen. Your sister is strong and she knows how to take care of herself. Remember the time at the farm? And you, and Kitty, and Charlie were caught in that fire? Who saved you guys after Charlie was hit on the head? She can do anything."   
  
Teddy whimpered in her arms. "I miss Charlie.   
  
At that moment, Race walked into the room. Teddy looked like the younger version of Race and all of the newsies jaws dropped. Amanda and Teddy hadn't seen him enter, though. "What?" was all Race could say.   
  
Amanda looked behind her and drew in a startled gasp. The older version of Teddy stood before her. Teddy looked over to where she was staring and a smile broke out on his face. "Charlie!" The eleven-year-old ran to his older brother.   
  
Race threw his arms around him. "Teddy, what are ya doing here? I thought youse was dead! Like da rest of da family."   
  
Teddy's eyes widened. "No! Kitty and I were in the hospital for a little bit, but we were fine. We went back to the house but they said the put you in an orphanage. We were sent to live with our uncle. He's a horrible man. He felt I was useless and he put me in an orphanage, but Kitty always visits me and makes sure I'm okay. I missed you Charlie!"   
  
"You mean Kitty's alive too? I thought youse all died in da crash. That's what dey told me happened ta ya! Where is she?" Though when he said the words he knew who he sister was. "She was da goil that was hoit, right? Where'd dey take her? Who took her? We gots ta get me sister back. I'm not losin' her again."   
  
Spot cleared his throat. "We will Race. You know, I's wonderin'. Do ya think dat dats goil we foist met at Medda's was her? She kinda resembles her. Cause if it's her, she's wit Morris."   
  
Race looked thoughtful. "I think youse right, but me sister wit Morris?"   
  
Amanda just laughed. "Kitty with Morris? Please! She hates him with a passion, but I know that the girl you're talking about is her. She told me about that night, how she ran into some trouble at that place called Medda's and some newsies saved her. She told me about how you, Spot, asked her if she was with Morris. Well, even though she wasn't, she knew that it would get you guys to leave her alone. She knew if you tried to help her, someone would get hurt, and now her suspicions are confirmed. I hope she comes back to us for help. She feels as if she has to do everything on her own. She will get out though. I know her. She has to!" Tears threatened to spill over so Amanda abruptly stopped.   
  
Spot said, ""We's gonna get her out. Don't worry." His face was that of grim determination. "I haven't gotten a chance ta talk wid her without yellin', so we'll get her. We will." He said it more to reassure himself than the others.   
Teddy was the only one who dared asked the unspoken question. "How do we do that?"   
  
"I think I just might have an idea. It might take a couple of days to get together though. We need everyone in good health." They all turned to David and began making plans on her rescue.   
  
Chapter Ten  
I looked out of the tiny window in my room. I could see the newsies selling their papes far in the distance. I wondered what would happen to me. I knew my uncle and William were very angry with me, and I was worried what they might do to my younger brother. It had been four days since I had been brought back to my uncle's house. My bruises from the fight with Morris had pretty much faded away. I heard the door to my room open. I looked over and saw that it was William. I hadn't expected him to come to see me so soon. He stood in the center of the room. He made a gesture to me, expecting me to go to him, but I stayed seated. "Hello, William."   
  
His face grew all red and he came over to me and slapped me. "You must obey me at all times! Those who disobey me don't have a long life expectancy. Just give up. You lost. You're with me. No one cares about you."   
"My little brother, he cares about me. And so does Amanda."   
  
"Your little brother is dead by now and Amanda probably is too." He continued on with his speech but I heard nothing. The words, "little brother is dead" went over and over in my mind. "Amanda too." I felt the tears come, but I would not let them fall. Not in front of this man. He would not see my cry ever again, I vowed silently to myself. He smirked at me. "You mad?"   
  
I said icily, "No, I'm happy that the two people are cared most about are gone."   
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. "Don't you ever talk like that to me, you hear!" He screamed at me.   
  
That's when I lost it. I had nothing left to live for and why not go out fighting the man who was responsible for my brother and my best friend, whom I had considered a sister, deaths. "You will never get my respect! You're a horrible person. I wish you were dead! And you repulse me!" I screamed at him.   
  
That's when I felt the first punch. He punched me in the stomach so hard. I doubled over in pain. He then kicked me in the face. I fell onto the ground. I quickly got back onto my feet and wiped the blood off my face. "So you want to fight me? A girl?"   
  
"I told you not to talk to me like that and if you do this is what you get." was his reply.   
  
He went to punch me in the face, but I quickly got out of the way. I knew I had no chance at beating him. He was much stronger than I was, but I wanted to do all the damage that I could. I jumped on his back and started punching, kicking, and scratching him as best I could. Soon I lost my grip and I was thrown on the floor. "You little wench! What do you think you're doing?" He began to repeatedly punch me in the stomach. He finally got up. I was left clutching my stomach. I looked up at him and I drew in my breath. In his hand was a switchblade. He opened it up and took the tip to my throat. I didn't move. "I could kill you at this very moment. I could spill your blood and you would be nothing. Remember this moment the next time you chose to anger me. I know I will. Next time I might not be so nice."   
  
He left me lying there on the ground. I knew I had to leave. I got up very slowly and tried to figure out how I would get free of this cell. That's when I remembered the tray. The only thing that might be considered a weapon in my room. My dinner tray. When someone tries to come in, I could hit them on the head and then escape. I decided I would risk trying to break free. If I failed and William decided to kill me, well, he would kill me sooner and later and at least we wouldn't be married. I heard footsteps down the hall. Then a voice calling my name. It was Morris. Undoubtedly he heard William had beaten me up and wanted to take a turn at using me as a punching bag. When I saw his head, I brought down the tray for all I was worth. He was knocked unconscious. I dragged him the rest of the way into my room. Soon I was back out on the streets! I was so happy. That's when I remembered I had no where to go. The only two people who meant the world to me were dead. I debated whether or not to check out some of my other friends' homes but I quickly realized that how I was looking wouldn't go to well with their parents. I decided to head onto the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging house. I knew I probably shouldn't, they were all probably mad at me. But oh how I needed a place to rest. I hurt so badly. I was almost there, a couple of blocks from it when I collapsed. I was in too much pain, both emotionally and physically. I just sat down in the alley and finally let loose all the tears I had been holding back all day.   
  
That's when I felt two strong arms pick me up. I started to struggle but soon a familiar face came into view. "It's okay Kat. I gots ya."   
  
It was Spot. I was so glad he wasn't mad at me. I leaned my head against him and whispered, "I'm so glad it's you. I thought you would hate me. I tried to tell you, but he wouldn't let me."   
  
"Shh. I understand. Youse needs ta rest. I'll send word ta Manhattan that youse here and Teddy, Mandy, Race and everyone will be here."   
  
I looked up at him in disbelief. "Mandy and Teddy? I thought they were dead? That's what he said."   
Spot just laughed. "No, they're fine. Worried sick bout ya, but they're okay. Gots a surprise fer ya, but dat'll wait till later."   
  
We reached the lodging house and he brought me to his room and laid me down on his bed. He sat on the edge of it. "Dis way youse'll get more privacy." He gave a laugh. I gave him a questioning look. "It's just dat it seems whenever I'm wid ya youse are in me arms. Foist at Medda's. Next time, youse fell on me. Then when you was pretending ta be a boy and Morris beat ya up, and now."   
  
"What can I say? It's all an act. I just wanted to get held by the one and only ladies man Spot Conlon. I figured getting beat up and having a swollen face would put me ahead of the crowd." I replied with a smirk.   
  
He smirked back and laughed. "Dat's not funny."   
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you laugh?" He was speechless. I put on a look of shock. "Spot Conlon! Speechless. A first of first. Will the wonders of today never end?"   
  
He shook his head. "Fer a goil who was two minutes ago on her death bed, youse sure are fine now."   
  
I became serious once again. "I'm still in pain, but when you found me, I wasn't stopped because of the physical pain. It was emotional pain. He told me that Teddy and Amanda were dead and I couldn't bear it. I tried to but soon it was just too much to bear. Not to mention the fact that my stomach hurts something terrible, but it feels good to be joking around again. You know, I haven't done that in months. Since before I ran away. Thanks for being there for me Spot. You're not anything like what I've been told."   
  
His eyes narrowed. "What have you been told?"   
  
I just laughed and then I heard a voice calling out my name. I looked up and standing in the doorway was Teddy. He ran at me with Amanda not too far behind him. I hugged them both. "I missed you both terribly." I looked up, my younger brother who had taken over Spot's position on the bed. Amanda sat next to me in the chair. I wondered where Spot had disappeared to, and then quickly scolded myself. I knew he didn't feel anything like that towards me. Probably thought of me as an annoying rich girl who always seems to be in trouble. I heard his voice from outside the room. "Just go in ya lousy bum. I'll go in wid ya. Don't worry."   
  
In walked the man, Race, whom I had met at Medda's. I felt the same twinge of familiarity as I looked at him. Spot followed close behind him. Race looked very nervous. Teddy said, "Race! Come here and see her! She's okay. We don't gots to rescue her."   
  
I looked at Race and then at my younger brother and realization hit me. Teddy was a younger version of Race. I looked at him and said uncertainly, "Charlie?"   
  
A smile was revealed and I found myself being hugged by my long lost twin brother. I cried once again, but this time it was out of happiness. "I've missed you so! I was always trying to find you, but oh! Nothing matters. We're all together now."   
  
Chapter Eleven  
"Spot?"   
  
Spot looked up to see Amanda standing before him. He was sitting in a chair outside the door to his room. "Yeah?"   
  
She gave him an uncertain look. "I was wondering, have you seen Kid Blink?"   
  
He smirked. He knew she liked him and that Blink liked her back. "Yeah, he's in da Lodge room wit da boys." He thought she would go straight to see him, but she just stood there for a couple of seconds, looking very out of place. "What, Mandy?"   
  
She smiled nervously. "Does he have a girl?"   
  
Spot just laughed. "No. Go in there and talk ta da man."   
  
She took a deep breath and said "Okay, but will you keep an eye on Kitty for me? Maybe get Cha- Race to take a break?"   
  
He nodded. "Sure, now go see Blink." Spot watched her go. Blink was one lucky guy. She didn't hide her feelings. Kat on the other hand would say one thing one minute and the exact opposite a couple seconds later. He entered his room. She lay sleeping on her stomach, arms curled around his pillow. His lips turned up in a smile. How cute she looked! Teddy was sleeping at the very edge of the bed, at her feet. Race sat in the chair next to her, just looking at them both. He looked up when he heard the door.   
  
"Spot!" he whispered.   
  
"Why don't ya take a break? I'll look aftah ya family."   
  
Race gave him a grin. "Thanks Spot. Youse a true friend. Youse been real nice bout dis whole thing. Watch her though. Sometimes she seems ta be havin' a nightmare. She whimpers a lot. When I gets me hands on dem fellah's who did dis!"   
  
Race left and Spot took his position on the chair. He looked at Kat. She looked so fragile. He knew she could fight, though. Kat was a good nickname for her. A smile appeared on his face as he recalled the time at Medda's when she had attacked the drunken man. She was just like a cat. She pounced. He heard a noise and saw that Teddy was up. "Hi ya Teddy."   
  
"Hi, Spot. Where's Races?"   
  
Spot grinned. "He's wit da other boys out in da boys rooming area. If youse want, I'll stay here wid yer sistah."   
  
Teddy smiled at him and then gave him a quick hug, surprising Spot. "Thanks," he said and then he was out the door to find his brother. Spot looked back down at Kat. He almost laughed at the face she was making. It was one of extreme concentration. Then he heard her whimper and he felt such extreme anger towards the men who had hurt her. Then she started twisting around in the sheets. He tried grabbing onto her to wake her, but all his efforts got him was a punch to the face. He rubbed his jaw. She must be havin some dream, he thought to himself.   
  
Chapter Twelve  
I woke up with a start. I had no clue where I was. Everything seemed so out of place. I sat up and immediately regretted that choice. My stomach hurt so much. It all came back to me. I fell back down onto my- I mean Spot's bed. A dreamy smile fell upon my face as I thought about him. "What youse thinking about?"   
  
I looked up, startled. I hadn't realized anyone was in the room with me. I looked over to see Spot. I smiled and replied, "Nothing. Where's Race?"   
  
For a second I thought I saw hurt in those beautiful eyes, but I dismissed that thought. He felt nothing for me. "He's out wid the guys in da other room. I'll go get him."   
  
"No, you don't have to get him. I was just curious as to where he was. If you want to go, you can go though." I prayed to God that he wouldn't want to go. What was I doing? I wanted this man, who must know how I felt, to stay? So I would fall more and more in love with him? I almost gasped out loud. Could it be true? Was I falling in love with the fearless Brooklyn leader? I knew I was. I wanted to cry at that moment of realization. I knew my dreams of happiness would never come, if I was truly falling for him. I prayed it was just a crush, but I knew deep down in my heart that it wasn't.   
  
"What's da mattah Kat?" he said scrutinizing me.   
  
Oh, how I loved how he called me Kat instead of Kitty like everyone else. "Nothing. I was just thinking how happy I am. I'm so glad to have my family back. I don't know what we do know. I guess I should be getting up and talk to them. I then remembered that my dress was stained with blood and dirt. "Could you ask Mandy if she has an extra dress? Mine is a little dirty."   
  
Spot shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she don't. She said somethin' earlier bout havin' nothin' ta wear. Youse can borrow a shoit and pants from me, if ya want. Might be a tad big, but youse'll have somethin' that ain't dirty."   
  
I smiled. "Thanks Spot."   
  
He just smirked at me and said, "Don't worry about it." He brought me back his clothes and I changed. The pants had to be cuffed up and tied at the waist with a belt, for his legs were a lot longer than mine, but the shirt fit fine. They smelled of him, and I loved his scent. I grew sad as I left his room. I knew I would soon have to o back to Manhattan and then I would never see him again.   
  
I walked out of his room to where him and the other newsies with the addition of Teddy and Amanda were. "Hi everyone! How do look?"   
  
Races laughed. "Like a true newsie. Actually... Hey Spot! Give me dat hat of yers."   
  
Spot gave him a questioning look, but handed over his hat. Race came over to me and placed it on top of my head. "Dere. Now yer outfit's complete. Ya could be da fearless leader of Brooklyn."   
  
I smiled. "I should. I'm dressed up like him. Want to take a walk with me Race?"   
  
"Sure. We'll meet ya's at da place on da corner fer dinnah at six." I threw Spot his hat back and we headed outside. As we left the safe haven of the Lodge House and I shivered. I had felt so safe there. "Youse okay?"   
  
"I'm fine Race. I just wanted to talk to you about what we're going to do. I mean, Teddy can always live with you and be a newsie. I think it would be better for him there than at the orphanage."   
  
Race looked at me. "What about you?"   
  
I gave him a forced smile. "I don't know."   
  
He led me over to a bench. I realized we were right across from the diner. I looked around nervously, afraid someone might overhear our conversation. Race just laughed at me. "Don't worry. No one will show fer a little bit. Youse know ya could be a newsie too. Jack likes ya and da guys think yer great! It'll be fun!"   
  
I shook my head sadly. I wished with all my heart I could do that, but I knew if I did, Pulitzer and William would find out. "I can't Race. If I do, they'll find me! I don't know. It'll never be safe out there for Teddy with Pulitzer looking for me. He knows I'm friends with you all. I'm sure he'll send someone looking for me at the Lodge House soon. I can't keep getting you guys hurt! I just have to go off on my own." I blinked my eyes. I was not going to cry! I held my tears back.   
  
"No, Kitty. I'm not going ta allow ya ta run away from Teddy or me! I've just found ya. Yer not going ta leave me again?"   
  
I sadly shook my head. I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Race, do you think I want to leave? If I could I would stay, but I know the result. You would get hurt. I can't risk you and your friend's lives. These men are mean and dangerous." I looked away from him as the tears I had been trying to hold back fell. "I know what I have to do." I felt his arm come around my shoulder, but I didn't look at him. I was to busy staring at the ground. "I have to go back to them. It's the only way."   
  
Race jumped up and looked back at me in amazement. "Yer not serious! Ya can't want ta go back dere! They'll just hoit ya more and more. I won't let ya." He stuck his chin out in defiance.   
  
I shook my head sadly. I knew what must be done. I would be all right. They would be very angry at first, but soon they would forget everything that happened and I would lead my once again terrible life. But it would be worth it if my family would be safe. I knew if I returned they would not get hurt. "Race, it's the only way." I heard noise from down the street and saw some newsies approaching. "Please Race, we'll talk later."   
  
He wouldn't listen to me though. He began to pace back and forth in front of my seat on the bench. "Why?" he said, his voice raising in anger. "They'll know soon enough. Youse rather be killed than be wit yer brothah. Was dis all a game ta ya? Do ya want ta know how much I care? A test of loyalty? I'm not letting ya."   
  
I stood up. "I have to! You don't understand. They'll kill you! They'll kill all of you!" I shouted motioning to the newsies who were now standing by the diner watching Race and me. "I won't let it happen. That's all there is to be said Race. I have to do this." I felt the tears at my eyes again. I tried my best to hold them back, but soon I couldn't control them. They slipped down my face and I made no move to wipe them away. "I'm sorry," I said in a lower voice. "But I have too." I went over to where he was standing and went to hug him, but he just pushed me away. I was very hurt by his rejection. I quickly wiped away my tears. He wouldn't see me cry any more. None of them would. "Thanks for everything. One day you'll realize..." I trailed off,   
  
"Just leave. Youse don't want ta be wit us street rats. That's da real reason yer leavin'. Just go. I didn't want a sistah anyway." He left leaving me standing by the bench alone. A few newsies ran after him. I just looked towards the direction Race had gone. He didn't want a sister. So, I really was on my own.   
  
"Hey, Kitty. Where's Race?"   
  
I turned around to see the smiling face of my best friend Amanda and Kid Blink. I noticed that they were holding hands. "He left." I sat down on the bench.   
  
Amanda and Kid Blink exchanged glances. "Did he gets somethin' ta eat? Why don't we's join him?"   
  
I just shook my head. "He just left. We got into a fight. I really should leave now anyway. I wasn't that hungry." I got up to go, but Kid Blink grabbed my arm. I knew I had to get out of there. Any minute I was going to break down and start sobbing. Race had really hurt me.   
  
"Where ya goin'? It's not da safest place in da world here in Brooklyn."   
  
I gave him a shaky grin. I debated on whether or not to tell them that I was leaving for good, but I knew if I did, they would try to stop me. "I'm going to head back to the Lodge House," I lied. "I'll be fine. Where's Teddy?" I asked just realizing that he wasn't with them.   
  
Amanda grinned. "He's with Spot. The kid sure does like that man, but I think he's not the only one."   
  
I almost broke down in tears, but I was able to hold it in. I knew I would most likely see none of these people again, and I knew I would miss them dearly. I wished with all my heart that I was in different circumstances and had been able to try for a chance with the elusive Brooklyn leader who all the girls were after. He was so perfect! "Well, if you see Race, tell him, well tell him that I love him, and I understand why he said what he did and that I'm sorry. Tell Teddy I love him. Well, I'll see you both around."   
  
Amanda looked worried as I started to walk away. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "We're going to see you again, aren't we?"   
  
I looked back and almost told her the entire story. I pulled her into a hug. "Of course!" I said as I released her. "Don't worry. I'm just upset and I need some time alone. Good-bye." I walked away from them and I knew I was leaving my one chance at a real life.   
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Kid Blink looked at Amanda, "Was it just me or did youse get da feelin' we's aren't gonna see her again."   
  
Amanda bit her lip worriedly. "We should find Race and find out what they were fighting about."   
  
"Hey Mandy!" A figure ran towards her at top speed. "Where's Kitty?"   
  
She looked at Kid Blink. "She went back to the Lodge House. Have you seen Race around?"   
  
Teddy just shook his head. "Spot's teaching me lots of stuff! Like how to shoot marbles. Ain't it exciting?"   
  
"Isn't," she replied. "Where's Spot? I have to talk to him."   
  
Kid Blink answered for him. "Ovah dere wit Jack. I'll stay wit da kid while youse talk ta dem. Want ta get some food, Teddy?"   
  
His face lit up. "Yeah, I'm really hungry."   
  
Amanda walked over to where Jack and Spot sat. "Hi. Have either of you seen Race?"   
  
"No, why? What's wrong?" asked Jack noticing the look upon her face.   
  
She laughed nervously. "It's probably nothing. It's just him and Kitty had a fight and when I talked to her I got this weird feeling. She said she was going back to the Lodge House, but somehow I doubt it. I don't know. Blink sensed it too. Like we wouldn't see her again. I just need to know what they argued about."   
  
Spot stood up. "Well, let's go back ta da Lodge House and ask her. That's where she is. Then ya can stop worryin'."   
The three made their way back to the Lodge House.  
  
When they arrived they met an anxious Mush at the door. "Jack! I was just goin' ta find ya."   
  
"What is it, Mush? What's wrong?" asked Jack.   
  
"It's Races. He's hysterical!" Mush started back up the stairs with Jack and Spot following.   
  
"Wait!" shouted Amanda. They turned around. "Is Kitty here?"   
  
"No, dat's who he's so upset about."   
  
Amanda slumped down. "So, she lied." She started to cry. "Why couldn't she just trust us? She has to be so damn brave and strong! She can't do it all on her own. She's going to get herself killed!" Jack went over to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "I'm fine. I have to talk to Race."   
  
She began up the stairs but Spot grabbed her arm. "Wait, what did ya mean?"   
  
She shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm wrong. I have to be wrong. She's not that dumb." They all climbed the stairs and discovered Race pacing around the room. Amanda was the first to speak. "Hi Race. What are you doing?"   
  
He just ignored her question. "Is she here wit ya?"   
  
They all knew who she was. Spot answered. "No."   
  
Race's face fell, but he soon recovered, pretending it didn't matter. "Good. Didn't want her here."   
  
Spot approached him and put a hand on his back. "Mind sittin' down? I'm gettin' seasick." Race sat down on one of the bottom bunks. Amanda sat down next to him. Mush and Jack sat on the bunk across from him and Spot stood next to Race. "Ya gonna tell us what happened? She's missin' ya know?" Race looked up abruptly at Spot, trying to see if he was lying or not. "I ain't lying"!" he said indignantly.   
  
Race began to cry. They were all too stunned at first to do anything. Race never cried. Amanda put her arm around him and tried to comfort him. "Race, you got to tell us what's going on. Where is she?"   
  
He pulled himself together. "I'm sorry, Mandy. She wanted ta protect us. She said it'd be better off wit her gone den here. I told her it ain't so, but she just ignored me. Den she said it."   
  
Spot asked quietly, "What'd she say?"   
  
Race shook his head. "I told her I wouldn't let her, but no. She wouldn't have it. So finally I just went off at her. I thought she felt we was street rats and dat's why she was sayin' it."   
  
"What'd she say?" urged Jack."   
  
"She said she was gonna go back wit Pulitzer. Said it was da only way we'd all be safe. She's gonna get herself killed."   
  
Amanda moaned. "Oh god no! How can she be so dumb?" She felt the tears slip down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. She looked around the room and saw that Race too, was crying again. He was really upset. Jack looked like he wanted to do something, though he didn't know what to do. Mush looked at his friend in sympathy and Spot, he looked like someone had just run over his pet. The look upon his face was that of horror and sadness combined with anger and rage.   
  
"We have to get her back. They'll kill her!" Spot said slamming his hand against the bedpost.   
  
"Kill who?" asked a voice from behind them.   
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Everyone in the room froze at the sound of the voice. Spot slowly turned around and his eyes lit up in happiness. He was the first to speak. "Kat. We's thought ya went back ta yer old place."   
  
"Well, I thought I'd try it out with you newsies for a while. Maybe he'll give up on me." I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I laughed and then said rather somberly, "I'm really sorry Race. I just thought it would be the only way for everyone to be safe."   
  
"It's okay. I was really scared though. Don't ya do dat again!"   
  
Amanda came over to her next. "Oh, Kitty! Maybe you don't need us, but I need you and I know Teddy and Race do too! I was so scared!"   
  
I shook my head. "I need you guys a lot more than I care to admit. I just feel I should do stuff on my own. I realized I was wrong. Come here, Mandy!" I gave my friend another hug. "I was so close, though. I was walking to the bridge when I saw Morris. I almost went up to him, but all those memories came rushing back to me. I can't deal with them anymore!" I smiled. "Thank God he didn't see me!"   
  
Amanda grinned. "I'm going to go get Teddy and Blink. Stay right here!"   
  
Race gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm gonna go wit ya. I didn't get dinnah and I'm really hungry!" Amanda, Race, and Mush all left the Lodge House to go to the diner.   
  
Jack approached me. "Don't do dat again. Youse really shook up yer brothah. He was scared. We newsies are family, ya know? We'll take care of ya, don't worry."   
  
I smiled. "Thanks Jack. I'm not used to having people care about me. "   
  
He smiled. "Sounds like somethin' I said ta me goil Sarah. You'll meet her when we get back ta Manhattan. Well, I'm goin' to dinnah. I just wanted to tell ya dat. Spot, youse comin'?"   
  
Spot was still standing in the same place he had been standing in when I had entered. "Nah, I'll stay here and keep Kat company."   
  
Jack gave him a grin and then left the room leaving only Spot and me. He made his way over to me and just looked into my eyes. "I was worried, Kat."   
  
I was taken back. I didn't think he would care. "You were?"   
  
"Yeah, I was." He glanced down at the floor. He walked over to one of the bunks and sat down on the lower one. I followed him and sat down next to him. He turned to me. "They would have hoit ya, ya know they would. Why'd ya go?"   
  
I gave a sad smile. "I didn't want them to come back and hurt any of you. They already hurt you once because of me, and they would do it again. They will do it again. They're going to come and hurt you guys." I put my head in my hands. "Maybe I should go back. I won't be able to stand it if someone gets hurt."   
  
"Kat, look at me." I looked deep into his beautiful eyes. "I won't let dem hoit ya or anyone else. We are all togethah in dis now. We'll protect one another."   
  
I smiled. I knew he meant what he said. "Thanks Spot. That means a great deal."   
  
He gave me a smirk. "Of course it does. It came from me!"   
  
I let out an outraged cry and grabbed the pillow lying next to me. I'd wipe that smirk off of his face. I swung the pillow at him, but he easily ducked and grabbed the hand holding the pillow. I tried to reach behind my back with my other hand in attempt to get the pillow, but he quickly grabbed that hand too. Now, he had both of my hands behind my back. I looked up at him. "Do ya give up?" he asked.   
  
"Never!" I replied with a shout and I threw my body off to the side in attempt to make him loosen his grip, but instead it caused us both to fall back onto the bed. He landed on top of me with his hands behind my back, still holding onto my arms. His lips were so close to mine. I couldn't help remembering the one kiss we had shared that night at Medda's. I looked into his eyes and knew he was remembering that night, too. A couple of seconds later I felt his lips upon mine. Moments later we were interrupted by the sound of feet coming up the stairs. We pulled away quickly and soon our friends surrounded us.   
  
Chapter Fifteen  
I sat outside of the Lodge House on the steps, staring up at the stars. I knew I should go back inside, but I didn't feel like facing Spot. I didn't know how I felt. I knew that I felt very deeply for him, but I doubted he cared for me that much. As I sat there, it suddenly came to me. I wasn't in danger of falling for him anymore. I had fallen for him. I loved him. I shook my head at the thought, trying to remove it from my mind, but I knew it was true. I had been his, from the first moment I our eyes met. "Mind if I join ya?"   
  
I looked behind me to see Spot standing in the doorway. "Not at all." I moved over so he could sit down on the steps with me.   
  
"So, where's Mandy? I thought she went wit ya ta sit out on da steps?   
  
"She did, but Blink came by and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She likes him so much. I hope he doesn't break her heart. He's not the kind of man to go from one girl to another, is he?"   
  
Spot smirked. "He used ta be, but I can tell dat he's already changin'. He really likes yer friend."   
  
He looked up at the stars. I struggled for something to say. How I wished I could tell him how I feel. I wished that I had what Amanda did with Blink. Blink truly cared for her, while Spot, well I had no clue how he felt about me. "Look, a shooting' star! Make a wish." I closed my eyes and wished that he would tell me how he felt, let me know if he felt anything towards me or not. That way I would know how to act around him. I opened my eyes and his were staring into mine curiously. "What did ya wish fer?"   
  
I smiled. "I can't tell you! Then it won't come true."   
  
He smirked as if he knew what my wish was. "I gots me ways ta make ya talk."   
  
I smirked back him. "I doubt it. This is one secret that is going to stay with me." I knew I was instigating him, but I didn't care. I was not going to tell him my wish. Nothing could make me.   
  
He stood up. "What if I tell ya me wish? Will ya tell me den?"   
  
"Tell me your wish and then I'll think about it."   
  
He laughed. "Smart goil but I don't think I'll be doin' dat."   
  
A couple of newsies, whom I had never seen before, walked up. "Hi ya, Spot. Who's da goil?"   
  
Spot stood up and I did the same. "Hi Knuckles, Swifty, Red. What ya doin' in me grounds? Gots a problem?"   
  
I saw Spot put his hand on his cane. His eyes darted all around. At first I wondered what he was doing, and then I realized he was seeing if they had brought anyone with them. Knuckles laughed. "We won't have problems, unless youse want problems. I just gots ta talk wit ya about some things. Why don't ya come wit me and Red and Swifty will stay wit yer friend. Ya nevah did introduce us. I am Knuckles and dis is Swifty and Red. And may I say yer beautiful and if ya evah want ta ditch Spot, give me a call." He reached out for my hand and gave it a kiss.   
  
Spot angrily took my hand away from Knuckles. "Youse leave her alone. Let her go inside and we'll talk."   
  
Knuckles laughed. "What and let her get yer friends? I'm not dat dumb. " I saw a flash of silver and before I knew what was happening, Swifty had me in his arms, with the knife at my throat. Spot visibly paled.   
  
"Let her go. Dis is between us. Kill me, but just don't hoit her."   
  
"Do ya hear dis guys? Spot's tellin' us ta let da goil go. Now why would I do dat." I felt Knuckles breath on my face and then his hand gingerly touched my face. "She's mighty pretty." I saw Spot start to move, but before he had the chance three more newsies, who were much larger than he was, came up and held him back. "Ya always did now how ta chose dem." He gave my face a little pat.   
  
Spot struggled to break free from the others strong grasp. We locked eyes and I saw that there were tears in his eyes. A hand grabbed my face and I was soon looking into Knuckle's eyes. "Ya wanna have some fun wit me?" Suddenly I felt his lips upon mine. It was a very harsh kiss. I wished I could push him off of me, but my arms were being held behind my back.   
  
I heard Spot yell, "Get yer hands off of her!" but Knuckles didn't listen. I searched for a way to make him stop. The first thought that came to me was to bite his lip and I acted on it. I bit his lip hard and I felt blood come gushing into my mouth.   
  
He pushed himself off of me, his hand coming to his lips. "Yer a little whore!" He punched me in the face.   
  
I hung my head down for a couple of seconds till I was sure I wasn't going to pass out and then lifted my head. I stared back at him and smiled. "That all you got?"   
  
He growled and punched me in the stomach. He was about to punch me some more when Red caught his arm. "Don't forget Spot ovah dere. He's da reason we came."   
  
Knuckles stopped. "Yer right. Bring him ta dat alley ovah dere. We's don't want ta be interrupted." They dragged Spot to the alley leaving Swifty and me in front of the Lodge House. I heard voices coming closer and realized that it was Blink and Amanda coming back from their walk. I screamed as loud as I could, "Run!"   
  
Swifty clamped his hand over my mouth and moved to the shadows. "Ya dumb goil! Dat was dumb." I saw knife come closer to my face. "Ya don't want ta get hoit, now do ya? Good thing yer friends didn't see us."   
  
Suddenly his grip on me was gone. I looked over and saw him slumped on the ground, unconscious. "Blink! Thank God you and Mandy saw me." I started to smile but it never made it to my lips. I remembered Spot. I grabbed Swifty's knife and took off towards the alley they had taken him too.   
  
Chapter Sixteen  
I heard Amanda and Blink shouting for me to stop, but I kept running. I saw the five of them surrounding Spot. I couldn't see Spot, but figured he was okay since they were talking to him. "Hi Knuckles. I think you should let my man go."   
  
Knuckles turned around in shock. He sneered back at me. "What did ya do ta Swifty?"   
  
"Nothing," I replied honestly.   
  
Knuckles moved a little bit away from Spot and I was able to see him. He was okay. I smiled in relief, but he just scowled at me. "What da ya think yer doin'? Get away before dey hoit ya!"   
  
Knuckles, who kept moving closer and closer towards me, remarked, "I'd listen ta him. Yer playin' wit da bad boys now and ya don't gots anythin' ta protect yourself wit."   
  
I laughed and drew out the knife and motioned for Blink to come out from the shadows. "I have this knife and Blink to help me out, but you may be right. That might not be enough. But what about the help of Jack, Tracks, Mush, Races and the rest of the newsies?" I said pointing to the newsies beginning to enter the alley. "So, let Spot go, and you'll be okay."   
  
Knuckles looked from me, the knife and the other newsies behind me. "Let him go boys." They released Spot and then began to run. Some newsies followed them, but I ran to Spot.   
  
"You okay?" I asked.   
  
He shook his head at me. "Ya could have gotten yerself killed! They didn't gets a chance ta hoit me. I was scared when dey brought dat knife up ta yer neck." He stood up and took my hands. I looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Dat shouldn't have involved ya. Dey was just mad at me takin' some of dere territory." He released my hands to my surprise. I was disappointed. I thought he was going to say more.   
  
Jack ran over to us. "Spot, youse okay? Those Harlem newsies are in fer it. Yer newsies are chasin' them back. What'd Knuckles want anyway?"   
  
"He's just mad cause me boys and I took some of his territory. Let's get some sleep. I'm tired."   
  
Everyone in the alley agreed it was time to go to bed. Soon it was just Race and me left outside the Lodge House. "Youse like him." he said. It was a statement, not a question, but still I nodded my head. "Ya want me ta talk wit him?"   
  
I shook my head. "It wouldn't change a thing. I think he just sees me as a nuisance. Besides we'll be leaving soon. I'll get over him."   
  
Race smiled. I think the thought of his sister going with the one and only Spot Conlon made him nervous. "It's bettah dis way. He's a lady's man. Every goil wants him. Come on. Let's go ta bed."   
  
We went up the stairs, but we soon discovered that everyone else was asleep. The room was too dark and I couldn't see a thing. I turned to Races. "I hope I don't wake anyone up!" Race made his way to his bunk and I went to the room I had been slept in the day before. It too was pitch black. I saw Teddy sleeping on the couch in the corner and I smiled. I went over to the bed and sat down. I was just about to lean back when I felt one hand come around my mouth and they other on my waist. I stiffened in fright. Suddenly two familiar eyes were in front of me. I relaxed. It was Spot. He moved his hand away from my mouth, but I was surprised to notice that his hand on my waist remained there. "What are ya doin' here Kat?" he whispered.   
  
"I was going to go to sleep, why?" and it was at that moment that I realized why he was there. This was his room and his bed that I had been sleeping in. "Oh! Well, I didn't realize you'd be sleeping here. Do you know which bunks are empty? I'll just sleep in one of them."   
  
He smirked. "They're aren't any. Dat's why Teddy's in here. Youse can have me bed. I'll sleep on da floor."   
  
He began to leave, but I grabbed his hand. I shocked myself with my next words. "You can share the bed with me, as long as you don't try anything. We can fit. I can't make you sleep on the floor after all you've done for me!"   
  
He looked at me questioningly. "Youse sure? Dey might get da wrong idea if someone comes in. I'll tell dem da truth, but ya nevah know wit these guys."   
  
I smiled. "I'm sure. I mean my brother's in the room for Heaven's sake!"   
  
I laid down. I was very nervous. Why did I have to open my big mouth? The bed was way to small for both of us to sleep on without touching. "Wait, Kat. Let me put me arm under yer head and youse can use me as yer pillow. Dat way, we's got more room." I lifted my head up and after he put his arm around my shoulder, I laid my head back on his chest. I tried to find a place for my one arm without touching him, when he said "Kat, youse can put yer arm on me. I won't bite ya." I laid my arm across his chest. I felt so at home there and I was soon fast asleep.   
  
Chapter Seventeen  
I opened my eyes slowly. "Good morning, Kat." I looked over at Spot. He was smiling at me. I just grimaced and let my head fall back onto his chest. He laughed quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Teddy. "Youse gotta get up, or at least let me get up. Everyone should be wakin' up soon, and ya don't want dem ta see us like dis."   
  
"I know, I know," was my reply. I slowly got up.   
  
"I see someone ain't a mornin' person!"   
  
I shook my head at him. "Someone is a little too chipper this morning."   
  
He just smirked and exited the room. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. He was so handsome! I was falling more and more in love with him every day. It was a good thing I was going to Manhattan. Maybe I'd be able to forget about him there.   
  
I opened my eyes and gasped. "Teddy! You scared the life out of me! Good morning."   
  
He plopped down next to me on the bed. "I want a nickname."   
  
"What? What about Teddy?"   
  
He just shook his head. "No, something like Spot. Even you got one, Kitty and Kat. So we need to get me one. I betcha Spot will know a good nickname for me. Bye Kat!" He ran out the door.   
  
I slowly got up when I realized he called me Kat. No one but Spot ever called me that. Teddy usually called me Kitty. He was beginning to imitate Spot. I figured it would be all right. We were leaving today. I went to join the others out front of the Lodge House.   
  
Amanda was the first to see me and waved me over to the group. "Hey Kitty. This is where they pick up their...papes?" She looked at me questioningly, unsure if she used the right word. At my nod, she continued. "We're going to leave after they sell their papes."   
  
I smiled. She was trying so hard to fit into Blink's world. "I have an idea, Mandy. Want to get some papes and me and you will sell them?"   
  
She bit her lip. I knew she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. Finally she nodded and we went to stand in line with the others. "So, I see you're wearing newsie attire. Are they Blink's?"   
  
She blushed. "Yes. Now we both look like newsies. The only thing we're missing is hats."   
  
I noticed that Teddy was sitting next to Spot listening to him intently. I just shook my head. I hoped he could handle us leaving Brooklyn. "Mandy, Kitty. Youse gettin' some papes?"   
  
Amanda nodded proudly at Jack. "Yes. Kitty's sold them before, and she's going to show me how to do it."   
  
He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Youse'll do great. We's all meetin' back at da Lodge House at three, so don't get too many papes."  
  
"We'll so you here then."   
  
Chapter Eighteen  
"Mandy, we should probably head on back. We have to be back there in a half an hour," I said to Amanda. She was trying to sell her last pape.   
  
"I did it! I sold all of my papes." She was so incredibly proud of her accomplishment.   
  
"Very well done. I have two left myself." We began the walk back to the Lodge House.   
  
"You also had twenty more papes than me! Well, let's just say one for me and one for you!"   
  
I laughed and handed over one of the papes. She opened the paper and began to read it as she walked. Then without warning, she abruptly stopped in her tracks. "Did you see this story?" she asked pointing to one of the articles.   
  
I glanced down and began to read it. I gasped as I realized whom it was about. My life was saved! I wouldn't have to run so much. William Marks, my supposed fiancée had been arrested and taken to jail for murder. There was plenty of evidence and there was no doubt that he would be in jail for a long time. I turned to Amanda. "Oh my god! I'll be safe now! Pulitzer probably won't care if I'm gone now that William isn't around. This is the best day of my life."   
  
We resumed our walk to the Brooklyn Lodge House. I wasn't paying close attention to where I was going when I accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked up and my heart stopped beating. It was Morris. I heard Amanda yell for me to run, but I was frozen. I had thought everything would be okay, but here was Morris, still looking for me. I felt him grab my arm and he yanked me into a near-by alley.   
  
"Katherine."   
  
Amanda came running in, standing next to me. "Leave her alone Morris!"   
  
He looked at Amanda. "You both don't even know what I've come to tell Katherine. I assume you know about William," he said pointing down at the paper still in my hands.   
  
"Yes, we know. What's that have to do with my uncle and you?"   
  
"Well, if you'd shut up, I'd tell ya! Mr. Pulitzer feels that it would be in his best interest if you left his household. He'll give you your inheritance money and then you can go wherever or do whatever with it. You just have to sign these papers." He revealed some papers. I looked them over. What Morris said was the truth.   
  
"So, I just sign these papers and I get the money and you're out of my hair?"   
  
He nodded. "The money will be at the bank under your name in a safety deposit box."   
  
"Well, hand me a pen!" I signed the papers and Morris was soon gone leaving Amanda and me alone in the abandoned. "Oh my! This is incredible. No more running away from people."   
  
"I'm so happy for you. We're going to have to run back to the Lodge House though. The guys are probably worried."   
  
We arrived at the Lodge House and we were immediately surrounded. Race grabbed my hand and asked, "Where were ya two?" Youse are late!"   
  
I tried to look sorry for being late, but I couldn't do it. I was too happy. "You'll never guess what! My life is so wonderful! Amanda found in the paper an article that said how William, the man who kidnapped me, was arrested for murder and it's doubtful that he'll be released. They're solid evidence indicating he is guilty."   
  
Snickers, who was standing close to me, asked "That's a good thing ain't it?"   
  
I laughed. "Yes, but there's more! So we started on back and we were right on time when I ran into Morris. And I mean ran into him! He told me that Mr. Pulitzer would leave me alone if I stayed out of his life and he even gave me some money! No one's after me anymore!"   
  
I felt myself being hugged and patted on the back. Soon Jack called it all to an end. "We's got ta be headin' back ta Manhattan." Everyone began saying good-bye.   
  
I went from one Brooklyn newsie to the next. Finally I came to Spot. "Well, I guess I'm going to be leaving. You'll finally get your bed back.   
  
He smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Last night I didn't mind..."   
  
I pushed him playfully. "Shush!"   
  
He looked into my eyes and for a moment I thought he was going to say something else. I looked at him hopefully, but the moment passed and I felt Race pull on my arm. "We's gots ta go, Kitty. Bye Spot. See ya later."   
  
I turned back. "Good-bye Spot." Soon I was heading to my new home in Manhattan.   
  
Chapter Nineteen  
"Kitty! Wake up! Time ta carry da bannah!"   
  
I slowly opened my eyes. There stood Race, smiling, telling me to get up. I shook my head. "Go away!"   
  
He just laughed and proceeded to get ready. I dragged myself slowly out of bed. It had been two weeks since we left Brooklyn and I missed Spot terribly. There was mention that he was supposed to come by tonight, but they had been saying ever since we returned. I had been staying at the Lodge House. I had decided to be a newsie and was a fairly decent one at that, though I didn't really need the money. I had decided, though to save the money from Mr. Pulitzer for when I was older. Some days I stayed in bed and then went to work with Amanda in her parent's shop. They had returned a day after we returned to Manhattan and she was sent back to work at their dress shop. Every day she tells me I could work there, but I preferred to wok there once a week. I liked being a newsie. The only bad thing was the early morning rising. Some days Teddy would come and sell with me, but lately he had been going off with some of the others. The only problem with this was that they would get his hopes up that Spot would come that night, and every night he would go back to the Lodge House disappointed.   
  
*****  
  
I arrived at Tibby's as usual after a hard day's work. Nobody had wanted to buy a pape that day. I walked into the restaurant and saw I was the first one there. A couple of moments, Blink and Amanda walked in, followed by Sarah and Lucky. I had met them both a couple of days after returning to Manhattan. Sarah was Jack's girlfriend and David's sister. Les, David and Sarah's younger brother, became fast friends with Teddy. Lucky was Race's girlfriend and also a newsie. She was also Spot's best friend. She also stayed at the Lodge House. Lucky and I, along with Smarty, David's girlfriend, were the only girl newsies at the House.   
  
"Hi. How was your selling day?" asked Amanda.   
  
"Lousy," was my reply. "So where is everyone?"   
  
Lucky shrugged. "We were hopin' youse could tell us. I know Race was at da races again, but besides dat, I don't know. Where's Jack, Sarah?"   
  
She shook her head. "Beats me. He's supposed to meet me here."   
  
That's when I noticed Blink was sitting there smiling. I knew he knew what was going on. "Blink. What's going on?"   
  
He just shook his head. "I ain't tellin'!"   
  
Amanda smiled. "I can make you tell!"   
  
He became worried. "I promised. Youse'll find out soon enough. They'll be here soon."   
  
She gave him an evil grin. "You better hope they're here soon." Sarah, Lucky and I exchanged glances and laughed.   
I heard noise from outside Tibby's. "That must be them now. You're saved Blink." I looked towards the door and there he stood. Spot. I quickly turned around. Amanda, Blink, Sarah and Lucky were all grinning at me.   
  
"Dere's Spot," said Lucky. I regretted my decision in telling her and Sarah how I felt about him. Besides the endless teasing I got from them both, not to mention Amanda and Blink, Sarah had accidentally let it slip to Jack, and I hoped Jack hadn't let it slip to Spot. I was just glad Lucky hadn't said anything to him since her and Spot were best friends. I had thought she'd be the first to let it slip.   
  
I gave them all a look. "All of you shut your mouths. Don't any of you say a word!"   
  
"Say a word 'bout what?"   
  
I slowly turned around. There stood Spot, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Nothing. Hi Spot. Long time no see."   
  
I thought I saw him wince, but I knew I most have imagined it. He probably hadn't thought about me at all. "Yeah. Ya want ta go wit me fer a walk, Kat?"   
  
"She'd love to!" said Sarah.   
  
I gave her a look. "Sure, Spot." We left Tibby's and made our way to Central Park. Once there we stopped at a bench and sat down. "We gots ta talk, Kat. Dere's some things I gots ta tell ya."   
  
I gave him a curious stare. I wondered what he could want to talk about, unless...No! Jack wouldn't have said anything. At least I hoped he hadn't or I was about to be very embarrassed. Spot took my hands. "Kat. I know I was gone fer a little bit, but ya see I thought dat if I didn't see ya, den I would get ya off me mind. Well it didn't work. Kat, yer all I can think bout. I really like ya. Actually, I think I'm fallin' in love wit ya."   
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just say he was falling in love with me? "Wait! Did you say you were falling in love with me?"   
  
"Actually," he said looking down at the ground nervously, "I love ya."   
  
I felt my heart soar. He loved me. Spot Conlon, the man who could have any woman he wanted loved me. "Spot, I love you too."   
  
A series of emotions played over his face. First I saw relief, then amazement, and finally his usual smirk. "Of course ya do. I'm Spot Conlon aftah all!"   
  
I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. "You're not that great."   
  
He grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm not? Well, youse sure are. I think dat youse are so incredibly amazin' and beautiful." He leaned in and pulled me into his arms and I experienced the most amazing kiss of my life. When we finally broke apart, I was breathless.   
  
"Well, if we're giving out compliments, I'd have to say you're sweet, handsome and are an incredibly good kisser, though you do have a bit of an ego."   
  
He started to let go of me, but I brought my arms over his head. "You can't get rid of me that easily." We kissed once more, this one a little bit longer than the first.   
  
I looked into his eyes and said, "I'm not going to let any girl near you, you know. You're perfect for me."   
  
"So, yer me goil now, then?"   
  
"You have to ask? Of course."   
  
He smirked at me as we started back to the Manhattan Lodge House. "Ya know dere was no doubt bout youse and me. I mean, how could ya not want me? I've got da smarts, da looks, and da power! And now I've got da woman and what a perfect woman she is, might I add."   
  
I just laughed. "Come on, sweetie. We should probably get back." We walked back to the Lodge House holding hands and somehow I knew that we would be together for the rest of our lives.   



End file.
